Un lobo en camino
by Estrella77
Summary: Hola a quien lea esto. Esta sera una historia más acerca de la familia Stark. El primer hijo de Lyanna y Rickon, desde que ella queda embarazada hasta que el conoce a su hijo. Ojala les guste; los reviews son bienvenidos.


**Hola. Yo de nuevo. (No! No! Alejen las manos de los cuchillos de la cocina) Aquí estoy con una historia más acerca de Rickon y Lyanna. En este caso no será muy largo. Será desde el día en que Lyanna y Rickon se entera de que ella está embarazada hasta el nacimiento de su primogénito.**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo sólo lo uso para entretenerme y para tratar de entretener a otros.**

Un lobo en camino:

309 D.C.

**Rickon**

Aún se podía ver la luna cuando se despertó.

Se encontraba en su cama con su esposa, ambos tan desnudos como en el día de su nacimiento. Una sonrisa floreció en su rostro cuando recordó lo que habían hecho la noche anterior; su esposa y él habían acabado agotados tras una noche de pasión.

Dio un pequeño suspiro y apartó con cuidado la mano de su esposa que estaba en su cintura, extrañando de inmediato su toque. Se levantó rápidamente de su cama, sintiendo como el frío de la madrugada erizaba su piel; estaba totalmente desnudo. Se dirigió a su armario y tomó un par de pantalones, calcetines de lana, un jubón verde oscuro y una capa de piel de lobo. Se sentó en la única silla libre que había en su habitación, que estaba junto a una mesa con un jarro de agua. Una vez vestido se sirvió un poco de agua de la jarra en un vaso de cobre y bebió. Tomó los guantes de piel de zorro que había en la mesa y se los guardo en el bolsillo de su jubón; luego volvió a su cama y tomó las botas que había junto a ella. Eran las mismas que usó la noche anterior, pero no le importó.

Una vez estuvo calzado, se fue al otro lado de la cama, en el que dormía su esposa.

Lyanna estaba totalmente dormida. Un mechón de cabello oscuro estaba en su rostro y sus labios estaban ligeramente separados. Su respiración era un suave suspiro.

Al verla ahí dormida no pudo sino arrodillarse en el piso junto a la cama, para verla mejor. Le apartó con cuidado el mechón de su rostro y le acarició con cuidado la mejilla.

"_Te quiero" _–le susurró, su voz más baja que un susurro. Ella no reaccionó, estaba totalmente dormida.

Durante un momento no pudo evitar pensar en que su esposa llevaba varios días, casi una semana, durmiendo más de lo normal. No estaba muy seguro de la causa, pero la dejaría dormir más si lo necesitaba.

Acarició una vez más la mejilla de su esposa, y luego se levantó y salió de la habitación. Se encaminó hacia el salón, a desayunar.

Cuando entró al salón se encontró solamente con unos pocos hombres de la guardia de Winterfell, junto con su capitán, Ser Maldon Poole. Se dirigió a la mesa del estrado y se sentó en la silla del señor; llamó a un sirviente y este fue a las cocinas. Volvió al cabo de unos momentos, trayendo en sus manos el desayuno de su señor. Mientras comía una hogaza de pan, un poco de queso, un par de manzanas, todo regado con una jarra de agua, pensó en el día que tenía por delante.

Tenía algunos asuntos que tratar con Lord Cerwin en su castillo, que estaba a medio día de distancia. Si se había levantado tan temprano, era para poder llegar al castillo Cerwyn antes del mediodía; no creía que los asuntos con Lord Cerwyn fueran a tomar mucho tiempo, por lo que con un poco de suerte podría volver a Invernalia para el ocaso.

Terminó el último trozo de pan y se levantó de la mesa. Mientras salía del salón 5 de los guardias que estaban sentados se pararon y fueron tras él. Supuso que eran parte de la guardia que llevaría al castillo Cerwyn. Le había confiado a Ser Maldon la misión de escogerlos.

En el establo, había más hombres que estaban preparando sus caballos. Algunos subieron a sus monturas al verlo acercarse, y todos se inclinaron y dijeron _"Mi señor". _En total llevaría 20 hombres consigo, además de a Peludo.

Si por él hubiera sido, habría llevado tan solo a la mitad. Pero Lyanna había insistido en que llevara 10 hombres más: _"Me sentiré más tranquila de esa forma" _–le dijo, y él se vio incapaz de negarse a sus ojos suplicantes. También quería dejar a Peludo con ella, pero ella le pidió que se llevara al huargo: _"Yo estaré a salvo tras los muros de Invernalia; llévalo contigo, por favor, mejor protector no puedes pedir" _–fueron sus argumentos en esta ocasión, y tras mucha presión, al final se vio cediendo.

Montó en su caballo y se encaminó al trote hacia las puertas; en el lado exterior, Peludo, que era casi tan grande como su caballo, se puso a su lado y lo acompañó cuando se puso en camino hacia Castillo Cerwyn.

**Lyanna**

Se despertó adormilada, y por instinto llevó su mano al otro lado de la cama, buscando el calor del cuerpo de su esposo a su lado. Al no encontrarlo, se preocupó, pero al cabo de un momento recordó que hoy debía irse temprano. Se llevó las manos al rostro y se frotó los ojos para despertarse más. Soltó un bostezo al tiempo que apartaba las pieles que la cubrían. Cuando se sentó en la cama sintió un dolor en su sexo, al tiempo que notaba la semilla de su esposo dentro de sí. No pudo evitar una sonrisa al recordar la noche que pasaron juntos: su esposo le había dado su semilla 3 veces, y ella había encontrado su liberación en bastantes ocasiones.

Con la sonrisa aún en su rostro, se levantó y se fue a su armario a buscarse ropa. Se puso un vestido de algodón y se cubrió con una capa de piel. Se calzó con unos zapatos de piel y salió hacia el salón.

Dentro, había lavanderas, mozos de cuadra, algunas costureras, y sirvientes y guardias que no estaban de servicio. Todos ellos estaban desayunando. Ella se sentó en el estrado y espero al sirviente que le trajo un par de huevos cocidos por agua, una hogaza de pan y algo de fruta. Una vez terminó de comer se dirigió al solar de Rickon; su esposo le confió la administración de Invernalia mientras él no estaba.

**Rickon**

Había querido volver al anochecer, pero una tormenta de nieve había caído cuando estaba a medio camino, por lo que en vez de llegar cuando el sol estaba en el ocaso, llegó a la hora del lobo. El castillo ya estaba durmiendo, pero los guardias en la puerta lo recibieron y unos mozos de cuadras medio dormidos se ocuparon de su caballo y los de sus hombres.

Caminó hacia su habitación con pasos pesados, sintiendo como los ojos se le caían de sueño. Estaba seguro de que su esposa estaría dormida ya, dado la hora que era. Por eso fue una sorpresa cuando entró en su habitación y la encontró totalmente despierta.

Lyanna estaba parada ante la ventana, mirando hacia el exterior. Sus manos estaban en la baranda de la ventana, y su cabello estaba suelto, llegando casi hasta su cintura. Solamente estaba vestida con un camisón blanco y delgado.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí, y se extrañó cuando ella no reaccionó ante el ruido. Se acercó a ella con cautela y cuando estuvo a un par de pasos le colocó una mano en el hombro; ella se estremeció involuntariamente.

Se estaba empezando a preocupar de verdad, por lo que retiró su mano del hombro de Lyanna y camino hasta estar a su lado y la miró a la cara. Ella estaba con la mirada perdida en dirección al exterior. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, como si hubiera visto algo sorprendente.

Ahora estaba definitivamente preocupado. Se acercó más a ella y le colocó una mano en la mejilla, al tiempo que se paraba en frente de ella y miraba sus ojos.

Eso pareció hacerla reaccionar por fin, porque dio un respingo y enfocó su mirada en él.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, ella envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de su esposo y lo abrazó profundamente. Él le respondió el abrazo, al principio tentativamente y luego con fuerza, sintiendo como ella temblaba un poco en sus brazos.

Por fin luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, ella aflojó los brazos que apretaban su cuello y se separó mínimamente de él. Lo miró a los ojos, inspiro profundamente y habló:

"_Necesito decirte algo" _–le dijo, su voz débil- _"Es importante"_

El bajó los brazos, que estaban en su espalda, y los dejó colgando, al tiempo que le hablaba.

"_¿Qué ocurre?" _

"_Ayer en la mañana me desperté más tarde de lo habitual. Fui a desayunar y luego al solar para revisar nuestra correspondencia, pero poco después de que llegué empecé a sentir náuseas y terminé vomitando en el piso" _–el abrió la boca para hablar pero ella subió la mano derecha y la colocó sobre su boca para que no hablara. El lució algo sorprendido, pero no hizo además de quitar la mano, lo que ella tomó como oportunidad para continuar- _"Pensé que no era nada, que simplemente había caminado demasiado rápido hacia el solar, así que lo deje pasar" _–ignorando el ceño fruncido que apareció en la cara de Rickon, Lyanna continuó su relato- _"Pero más tarde empezó a dolerme la cabeza y poco antes del almuerzo…. Me desmayé"_

Rickon abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso último, pero ella apretó más su mano sobre la boca de su esposo y le suplicó con la mirada que la dejara continuar.

"_Las sirvientas me llevaron a nuestra habitación, me depositaron en la cama y llamaron al maestre y a Raya" _–Raya era la sirvienta personal de Lyanna, una anciana de más de 70 años que había estado con Lyanna desde que nació y que había cuidado de ella siempre que Lady Maege no había podido- _"Ellos me revisaron para saber que tenía y me lo dijeron cuando desperté"_

Entonces Lyanna me dio una sonrisa temblorosa y quitó la mano de mi boca. Usó esa misma mano para tomar mi muñeca y guiarla hacia arriba. Cuando estuvo a la altura de su ombligo ella tomó mi mano y la depositó con cuidado sobre su estómago plano, al tiempo que me susurraba:

"_Estoy embarazada Rickon"_

Mis ojos se abrieron y mi mandíbula cayó. Me quedé tan quieto como una estatua. No supe cuánto estuve ahí, simplemente pensando.

"_Lyanna está embarazada. Lyanna. Mi esposa. Mi esposa está embarazada. Yo…. Voy a ser padre. No, VAMOS a ser padres, Lyanna y yo. Lyanna y yo tendremos un hijo juntos"_

Cuando finalmente se vio capaz de reaccionar miró a su esposa. Sus ojos grises, su largo cabello oscuro, su piel blanca, sus dientes rectos, su nariz de botón y sus labios rosados. Siempre había sido hermosa, pero esta noche se veía aún más hermosa; parecía una diosa que había aparecido ante sus ojos.

La abrazó con fuerza, una sonrisa en su rostro correspondiendo a la de su esposa. Cuando finalmente se separaron le puso una mano en la nuca y acercó sus labios a los suyos. Jamás ningún beso se había sentido tan dulce. Dejó su mano en la nuca al tiempo que la otra se mantenía en el vientre de Lyanna; su esposa tampoco dejó las manos quietas, ya que las colocó sobre su pecho.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, volvieron a sonreírse uno al otro.

Me arrodillé ante ella, le subí el camisón hasta dejar su estómago desnudo y coloque un beso en el vientre de mi esposa. Entonces sentí como sus manos tocaban mis mejillas y me inclinaba suavemente el rostro hacia arriba, para que pudiera mirarla a los ojos. Me dio una sonrisa de felicidad absoluta, al tiempo que veía como un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y caían por su barbilla.

**Lyanna**

Llevaba unas 3 lunas de embarazo. Mi vientre empezaba a sentirse ligeramente abultado y un poco más firme. Pero para ser algo tan pequeño me cansaba bastante.

Desde que le dije a Rickon que seríamos padres había estado algo cambiado. Ahora se sentaba conmigo en cada comida y se aseguraba de que dejara limpio el plato: _"Necesitas estar más fuerte que nunca" _–me dijo la primera vez que me quejé del tema, y sin importar lo que le dije no cedió. También me había prohibido seguir entrenando con las armas; yo me enojé tanto con él que dormimos separados durante una semana. Pero al final lo extrañé tanto que no me pude resistir a volver a nuestra habitación. Él me vio con tanta ilusión cuando lo esperé esa noche en nuestra cama que de inmediato noté que debía haberla pasado igual de mal que yo. Al final llegamos a un acuerdo: yo seguiría en el patio de prácticas, pero entrenaría sola; él no quería que me arriesgar ni de cerca a que un oponente me golpeara.

Pero si la mitad de sus disposiciones me sacaban de quicio y me hacían rechinar los dientes de rabia, la otra mitad me conmovía tanto que hacía que mi corazón latiera 10 veces más rápido, conmovida por cómo estaba siempre atento a mí.

Cuando comíamos juntos él siempre me daba lo mejor de la comida; la parte más grande de la hogaza de pan, la parte más jugosa de la carne, la fruta más madura y la mayor parte de la miel. Cada vez que nos íbamos a dormir colocaba una mano sobre mi vientre en gesto protector. Y cuando despertábamos siempre me daba besos en la barriga, además de los usuales en los labios.

**Rickon**

Lyanna tenía ya 5 lunas de embarazo. Su vientre se empezaba a notar cada vez más. Las costureras habían tenido que empezar a agrandar sus vestidos para que se sintiera cómoda.

Había tenido un día muy ajetreado; me estaba costando trabajo mantener los ojos abiertos. Estaba acostado en la cama con mi esposa, pero cada vez que estaba a punto de dormirme Lyanna se movía en la cama, evitando que me durmiera. En otras circunstancias eso me habría molestado, pero no en esta. Cuando finalmente no pude guardar silencio, levanté la cabeza y la apoyé en mi codo.

"_¿Qué ocurre?" _–pregunté, mi voz saliendo adormilada.

Ella me miró y pude ver en su rostro lo cansada que estaba: _"Nada. Duérmete"_

"_No hasta que me digas que pasa" _–le contesté, mi voz perdiendo todo tono de seriedad debido al cansancio.

Ella se mordió el labio un momento antes de hablar: _"No puedo dormir; el bebé se siente muy inquieto, y no importa cómo me acueste, el niño me da punzadas"_

No pude evitar abrir un poco más los ojos cuando terminó de hablar; ahora si no había forma de que me durmiera, no si mi esposa no podía.

Entonces me vino una idea a la cabeza; pero antes de decírselo a Lyanna, se me ocurrió una pregunta y no pude evitar formularla en voz alta; dependiendo de lo que me contestara, sabría si mi idea valía la pena o no.

"_Lyanna…. ¿dijiste que el bebé no te deja ACOSTARTE para dormir?" _–le pregunté.

"_Si" _–me respondió, al tiempo que levantaba una de sus cejas.

Le di un asentimiento y aparté las pieles de encima de nosotros. Luego de eso me senté en la cama y le indique a Lyanna que hiciera lo mismo; ella lo hizo, aunque la duda se le veía claramente en el rostro.

Una vez estuvimos ambos sentados me recosté de la cabecera de la cama y separe mis piernas; luego de eso la atraje hasta que se encontraba entre mis piernas, con su cabeza recostada sobre mi pecho. Acerqué, con cierta dificultad, las pieles de nuestra cama y nos cubrí lo mejor posible con ellas a pesar de las protestas de Lyanna, que había empezado a entender lo que pretendía. Debajo de ellas, mis manos acariciaron el vientre de mi esposa por unos minutos, antes de que inclinara mi cabeza para que mi boca estuviera a la altura de sus oídos y le susurré:

"_¿Estás cómoda?¿El bebé dejo de molestar?"_

"_Si, estoy cómoda. ¿Pero cómo vas a dormir tú? ¿Te vas a quedar recostado del dosel duro?"_

"_No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Tu eres la que necesita dormir más"_

Lyanna suspiró un momento antes de girar la cabeza lo más posible para mirarme de reojo: _"Rickon….."_

"_Lyannaaaaa; duerme. Por favor" _–le supliqué.

Ella me miró unos momentos, pero al final suspiró y se acomodó mejor en mi pecho, aunque me dijo unas últimas palabras antes de cerrar los ojos para dormir.

"_Si en algún momento te sientes demasiado incómodo, o necesitas dormir, despiértame. Algo se nos ocurrirá para que los 2 podamos dormir cómodos"_

Le di un beso en la coronilla y recosté mi cabeza del dosel.

Cuando finalmente llegó el momento de levantarnos para empezar el día, yo había pasado una noche incómoda y había dormido poco y bastante mal, pero eso era lo de menos. Lyanna había dormido bien y eso era lo único que me importaba.

**Lyanna**

Ya había empezado mi sexto mes de embarazo. A pesar de mis protestas, Rickon siguió durmiendo recostado del dosel de la cama conmigo encima de él. Era la única forma de que el niño me dejara dormir.

En un esfuerzo para que Rickon también estuviera cómodo coloque pieles sobre el dosel para que no durmiera sobre madera dura. Mi esposo dijo que era más que suficiente y que dormía cómodo, pero las ojeras que tenía cada día cuando despertamos me hacían desconfiar de él. En un par de ocasiones le dije que debía dormir bien y que no se preocupara de mí, pero Rickon parecía estar sordo a mis palabras, por lo que al final me resigné.

**Rickon**

Faltaba una semana para que Lyanna cumpliera siete meses de embarazo. Hace una semana que el bebé había estado más tranquilo que antes. Al principio Lyanna y yo estuvimos preocupados, pero el maestre Eon la revisó una vez más y dijo que todo estaba en orden. Eso nos tranquilizó un poco, y cuando el bebé empezó a patear más tarde ese día, por fin pudimos respirar tranquilos.

Ahora podía volver a dormir normalmente en la cama, cosa por la que estaba agradecido. Con o sin pieles, el dosel era bastante duro.

Ya era el anochecer, Lyanna y yo habíamos terminado de cenar y nos dirigíamos a nuestra habitación. El vientre de mi esposa era mucho más notorio ahora. Sólo me bastaba mirarlo para que una sonrisa orgullosa apareciera en mi rostro.

Cuando estuvimos en nuestra habitación me empecé a quitar la ropa, hasta que solo tenía los pantalones, y me dirigí a la cama para dormir, pero antes de que pudiera acostarme vi a mi esposa forcejeando con sus zapatos. No pude contener una sonrisa divertida. Lyanna llevaba 2 meses batallando para ponerse o quitarse los zapatos, como consecuencia de su barriga hinchada. Me fui a su lado de la cama y me arrodillé ante ella para quitarle los zapatos. Las primeras veces que lo hice Lyanna se resistió, diciendo que ella podía hacerlo sola. Pero al final se resignó, aunque hasta ahora le daba vergüenza cuando tenía que ayudarla.

Cuando la miré no pude evitar ver como desviaba la mirada al tiempo que sus mejillas se calentaban. Me pareció adorable.

"_Esto es vergonzoso" _–murmuró.

Me levanté y le di un beso en la mejilla, al tiempo que la ayudaba a acostarse. Cuando Lyanna levantó los pies me di cuenta de que estaban muy hinchados. La miré con sorpresa y no pude evitar preguntarle:

"_¿Quieres que te frote los pies?"_

"_No, no, estoy bien. Ve a dormir" _–me dijo. Froté con cuidado uno de sus pies y el suspiro de alivio que soltó me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Me senté en la cama, justo al lado de los pies de Lyanna y empecé a frotarlos con cuidado. Estuve así durante un tiempo, frotando primero las plantas de sus pies, luego sus dedos y luego entre ellos. Lyanna soltó varios suspiros más, con los ojos cerrados. Cuando finalmente terminé de frotar los pies de mi esposa me recosté al lado de ella y cerré los ojos.

Pensé que Lyanna se había dormido mientras frotaba sus pies, pero debí equivocarme, porque a los pocos segundos sentí una mano acariciando mi mejilla. Abrí los ojos y vi a Lyanna; se había recostado de lado, mirándome con una sonrisa que me calentó el corazón, al tiempo que su mano izquierda estaba sobre mi mejilla. No pude evitar sonreír al verla así.

Me giré para que quedáramos frente a frente, con su mano aún en mi mejilla.

Me miró a los ojos, al tiempo que su mano se movía, acariciando mi mejilla con cuidado. _"Gracias" _–me dijo, una sonrisa aún en su rostro.

"_¿Por qué exactamente?" _–le pregunté. Sospechaba que no me agradecía solo por el masaje.

"_Por estar conmigo" _–me dijo.

"_No" _–le dije con toda seriedad, al tiempo que mi mano subía para acariciar la de ella- _"El que debe agradecerte soy yo"_

No le di tiempo a que me contestara; me incliné hacia adelante y le di un beso casto en los labios. Lo último que vi antes de cerrar los ojos fue la sonrisa de mi esposa y sus ojos grises, hermosos como siempre.

**Lyanna**

Llevaba ya 8 lunas de embarazo. Mis pies estaban hinchados y me dolían constantemente, aunque los masajes que Rickon me daba en ellos todas las noches los aliviaban bastante.

Actuar como la Dama de Invernalia suponía cada día un desafío; organizar a los mayordomos y sirvientes era un esfuerzo mayor de lo que cualquiera pensaría. Todos los días terminaba agotada.

Las náuseas de los primeros meses de embarazo ya habían pasado hace mucho, así que cuando menos tenía ese consuelo.

Pero tenía otra preocupación. Había empezado hace una quincena, cuando ví a Rickon charlando con unas sirvientas con una sonrisa en el rostro. No supe por qué, pero en ese momento sentí una sensación amarga en la boca del estómago, pero no le di mucha importancia en ese momento; tenía que mandar a unos criados a la biblioteca con urgencia.

Pero los siguientes días me encontré viendo crecer mis inquietudes cada vez que veía a Rickon hablando con una de las sirvientas. Y cada vez que debía ir a la Ciudad del Invierno o a visitar una de las aldeas que rodeaban Invernalia, me encontraba con dudas en el pecho.

Una parte de mí misma me reprochaba constantemente por pensar así, recordándome que Rickon no era ese tipo de hombre, que él no me faltaría el respeto de esa forma, pero a medida que pasaban los meses y Rickon y yo no hacíamos el amor por el embarazo no podía evitar que esos pensamientos me envenenaran la cabeza cuando me encontraba a solas.

Ahora me encontraba en el patio, esperando a que mi esposo volviera. Rickon había salido a cazar con Peludo y unos pocos hombres, entre ellos su tío. Benjen Stark había venido a visitarnos hace una semana para entregar un mensaje de la Guardia y a visitar a su sobrino.

Con él venía un hombre de la Guardia de la Noche, un anciano de más de 50 años y porte fiero llamado Donovar, uno de los reclutadores de la Guardia. Donovar se fue al otro día, en camino a la capital, a reclutar hombres para el Muro.

Rickon había estado hasta tarde hablando con su tío la noche que llegó, pero al final había logrado convencerlo de que se quedara unos días más, como me contó más tarde esa noche, cuando nos estábamos preparando para dormir.

El tío de mi esposo se iría luego de la comida del mediodía, por lo que él y Rickon habían salido a cazar una última vez antes de que se fuera.

Entonces escuché unos caballos al trote y cuando miré a la puerta del Cazador pude ver a media docena de jinetes cruzando la puerta. Mi esposo y su tío iban a la cabeza, y detrás de ellos iban 4 guardias. Todos llevaban una espada en el cinto y una lanza en la mano. El último llevaba en la misma mano de la lanza las riendas de un séptimo caballo sin jinete, que llevaba un par de presas sobre la grupa, sin duda fruto de la cacería.

Me acerqué a ellos con pasos pequeños, mientras mis manos estaban en mi vientre hinchado. Vi como los jinetes desmontaban y entregaban las riendas a unos mozos de cuadras, que se las llevaron de ahí. Mientras los guardias tomaban las 2 presas que habían estado sobre el último caballo, Rickon y Benjen se quedaron de pie hablando.

Cuando me acerqué a ellos vi como ambos volteaban hacia mí. Rickon sonrió y le pasó la lanza que tenía a su tío, al tiempo que se adelantaba para encontrarse conmigo. Cuando estuvo de pie justo delante me dio una caricia en el vientre al tiempo que me daba una sonrisa, que le respondí con gusto.

"_¿Cómo estás?" _–me preguntó. Siempre que me volvía a ver luego de estar un tiempo separados me hacía la misma pregunta.

"_Todo en orden" _–le respondí, la sonrisa aún en mi cara.

Entonces el tío de Rickon se acercó a nosotros, las 2 lanzas en su mano izquierda.

"_Mi señora" _–me saludó, el fantasma de una sonrisa en su rostro. Benjen Stark y yo no teníamos muchos temas de los cuales hablar, pero siempre que hablábamos era cortés conmigo.

"_Confío en que la cacería fue bien" _–le dije a modo de saludo.

"_Un par de jabalíes y 8 conejos" _–respondió- _"El lobo de Rickon fue de gran utilidad para rastrearlos" _–concluyó.

"_Eso me recuerda" _–dijo mi esposo, al tiempo que retiraba su mano de mi vientre. Entonces noté que en su otra mano llevaba un saco. Metió la mano en él y sacó un conejo muerto, que le arrojó a Peludo. El huargo lo atrapó al vuelo y empezó a devorarlo con ansias- _"Te lo ganaste muchacho"_

Unas horas más tarde comimos jabalí asado y un guiso de conejo delicioso. Al bebé parecía gustarle mucho el conejo; cada vez que lo comía sentía al niño dando patadas como loco dentro de mi vientre. Luego de terminar salimos al patio, donde me despedí del tío de mi esposo y le desee un buen viaje de regreso. Un mozo de cuadras trajo el caballo de Benjen ensillado y con las alforjas llenas de comida y agua para el viaje. Benjen y Rickon compartieron un abrazo de despedida antes de que el primero subiera a su caballo y se encaminara hacia el Castillo Negro.

Muchas horas más tarde nos dirigíamos hacia nuestra habitación para dormir.

Una vez llegamos a nuestra habitación Rickon me quitó los zapatos antes de empezar a desvestirse. Yo lo imité, todo el tiempo un ceño fruncido en mi rostro. Cuando me preguntó si quería que me frotara los pies le hice un gesto negativo, y aunque levanto una ceja con desconcierto, no insistió.

Cuando finalmente estuvimos acostados y con las pieles encima de nuestros cuerpos desnudos me acosté de lado, dándole la espalda a mi esposo. El me colocó una mano sobre el vientre, un gesto cariñoso y protector que llevaba muchos meses ya.

Me mordí el labio, pensando si debía o no hacerle la pregunta que tenía atorada en la garganta. Al final me decidí.

Volteé, con algo de esfuerzo debido a mi hinchado vientre, y lo miré a la cara antes de hablar:

"_Rickon… tú….. ¿te has acostado con alguna mujer últimamente?" _–le pregunté en voz baja.

"_Claro" _–me respondió. Lo dijo con tal tranquilidad que me quedé anonadada. Sentí como el corazón se me detenía, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el soltó una palabra más- _"Contigo"_

Me sentí como una tonta. Era increíble como con una palabra Rickon era capaz de alterarme tanto, solo para calmarme con una palabra más.

"_Quiero decir con alguien más que yo" _–le respondí, empezando a desesperarme- _"¿No sientes la necesidad de tener una mujer?"_

"_Sólo si esa mujer eres tú" _–me dijo, al tiempo que me acariciaba la mejilla. Eso me calmó un poco.

"_Pero estos últimos meses… no he podido darte satisfacción por el embarazo. Seguramente estás insatisfecho"_

Él suspiró y me miro a los ojos antes hablar: _"Si, lo estoy" _–mis ojos debieron reflejar mi tristeza, porque me besó la mejilla antes de continuar- _"Extraño tus gemidos y tus caricias, y poder tocarte y hacerte suspirar de placer. Extraño escucharte diciendo mi nombre mientras estoy dentro de ti" _–se detuvo un momento, y luego continuó- _"Pero lo aguanto. Mientras estés a mi lado, mientras pueda sentirte a mi lado en la cama, mientras pueda verte sonreír y mientras pueda rodearte con mis brazos, me doy por satisfecho"_

Sentí como mis ojos empezaban a picarme por las lágrimas que se formaban en ellos. No me pude resistir a llevar mi cabeza hacia adelante para besar los labios de mi esposo.

Cuando finalmente nos separamos para dormir Rickon me acarició el cabello y me sonrió. Lo último que sentí antes de caer en los brazos del sueño fue la mano de mi esposo acariciando mi vientre con cuidado.

310 D.C.

**Rickon**

Llevaba más de una hora afuera de la habitación que compartía con mi esposa. Dentro escuchaba a mi esposa gritando. Yo caminaba de un lado al otro del pasillo, tan nervioso que sentía que iba a dejar un agujero en el piso. Mi mente no dejaba de atormentarme con pensamientos, a cuál más negativo.

"_Está tardando demasiado…. Ya debería haber terminado…. ¿Y si algo salió mal?... ¿Y si hay problemas con el bebé?"_

Mis manos estaban formando puños, y los apretaba con tanta fuerza que los sentía adoloridos, pero no podía detenerme.

Por fin salió una sirvienta que me informó que mi esposa había dado a luz de manera exitosa. Entonces por fin pude respirar tranquilo. Ya había terminado. Todo salió bien. Mi esposa y mi hijo estaban bien.

**Y así, concluye formalmente esta historia. ¿Fue demasiado romántico y empalagoso para una historia de esta serie de libros? Yo creo que sí. ¿Ustedes que creen? **

**Dije que sería corto, porque tenía la intención de que así fuera, pero agarre vuelo (como decimos por acá) y no me pude bajar.**

**En fin, salu2 y que estén bien.**

**P.D: los reviews son bienvenidos.**


End file.
